


after-party celebration

by fish_frick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don’t know how tags work, it’s not specifically implied so you can imagine it postgame or not, just a quick cute thingy I wrote up, kind of, pure fluff, they just chilling together, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_frick/pseuds/fish_frick
Summary: nagito drags hajime to a party, and the two catch some free time together outside.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	after-party celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick thing about nagito and hajime being in love and just indulge in some affection between the two and.... this is what I impulse wrote. it’s not perfect, but hey. I thought someone might enjoy a cute quick fluffy one shot of this guys. enjoy! <3

“You really need to stop being so self deprecating, Nagito..” Hajime said aloud, plopping himself on the grass next to the lucky student responsible for making him come to this party in the first place.

Nagito just gave him a coy grin, before staring off into the distance. He had been speaking aloud to himself unintentionally, just pondering over his relationship with Hajime, among... Other things. “I didn’t know you were listening, Hajime! I just needed some time away from the... Loudness.”

"Don't worry about it." Hajime leaned in closer, poking his nose in an attempt to get their attention, "If anything, I’m more annoyed that you suddenly gained an interest in partying. You know you don’t have to go to every elaborate celebration the others decide to throw apart, right?”

Nagito gave a playful eye roll at that. “Ah, well at least something came out of your hate for partying.”

Hajime quirked a brow, leaning back and shooting the other male a perplexed look. “What’s that supposed to be?”

“I mean, even though I dragged you to this party, you decided to spend your awful time here with trash like me!”

“What did I say about… Ugh, Komeada—”

“I love you Hajime.” Nagito cut him off with a smile. “I’m sorry, I just... Enjoy being able to say that out loud.”

After his words lingered in the air for a time, Nagito gently guided the other male to the grass with a squeeze of his arm, and let out a sigh of what sounded to be relief when he let his eyes move from Hajime to the sky above. It was dark outside, allowing them both to take in the sight of so many stars decorating the night sky.

“I... I love you too, Nagito. Even if you drag me to these parties.” Hajime finished with a scoff, earning a light nudge to his side by his white haired beloved.

Nagito and Hajime then fell into a moment of silence, just allowing the distant sound of Ibuki’s loud music fill the void. After a moment, Nagito moved his hand to hold Hajime’s hand.

After a short time, Nagito suddenly sat up, bringing Hajime up with him and earning a groan from the brunet.

”The ultimate chef,” Nagito said, “-would probably be very disappointed if we didn’t eat some of his food.”

Hajime gave a long sigh and quickly moved his hand to the other’s cheek, stopping him from standing up.

“Hajime.. I-“ Nagito’s words fell flat as his lips were brought to Hajime’s. They sat like that for a minute, just holding each other as they indulged in the kiss before Hajime moved away with a small grin on his face.

“If you were really trash, I wouldn’t have kissed you now would I, Nagito?” Hinata said as he stood up. Staring down at the man he loved with the smile still on his face, he held out a hand. “Come on.”

Nagito locked eyes with Hajime for a moment, before letting out a soft laugh. He took ahold of the hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up from his feet to the ground. “Maybe you’re right, Hajime.”


End file.
